cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Esther
Esther is the matriarch of the Mikaelson family and one of the mot powerful witches in history. She was killed by her son Niklaus Mikaelson in revenge for placing the Hybrid Curse on him, and was staked by Alaric Saltzman after being resurrected and attempting to kill her children and exterminate the vampire species in 2010. She resurrected herself again in 2012 to resurrect her son Kol Mikaelson and finally move on to the afterlife, although her true motives were suspect. Early Life Esther bore seven children, six boys and one girl, with her husband Mikael in the 10th Century in what is now Scandinavia. When the first was killed by plague, she and Mikael fled to the New World, where Esther conceived and gave birth to Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik. Klaus was conceived clandestinely with the local chief Catahecassa. Upon learning that Klaus was a mixture of both werewolf and vampire, she bound his werewolf side and he killed her in retaliation. After a failed attempt to kill her children to end her own eternal torment, Esther was killed and later consecrated in New Orleans to give Sophie Devereux enough magic to complete the Harvest Ritual. Upon learning from the other Ancestors that a pureblood hybrid had been conceived, she enlisted the reluctant Genevieve Thorne, and the psychotic Harvest Girls Monique Devereux and Abigail, to kill the child upon its birth. Genevieve had a change of heart and killed the Harvest Girls before fleeing herself, saving the baby. Angered by this turn of events, Esther possessed the body of the fourth Harvest Girl, Cassie. TO Season 2 After dumping Cassie's body, she possesses the body of the recently-deceased Sophie Deveraux in an attempt to remain inconspicuous while hunting for The Shachath. When her children discover the deception, Kol kills her, believing that she has come to kill them again. She preserved body bursts free of her coffin and she blissfully greets Klaus and Rebekah. After claiming she wishes her children no ham, with understandable skepticism from them, she reveals to Klaus that her motive in returning is resurrecting Kol. She also officially meets her granddaughter, Angelique. Esther, with Genevieve's aid, successfully resurrects Kol at the cost of her own life. Markos uses the energies brought by her death to cut the Ancestors off from this plane of existence, thus destroying Ancestral Magic and allowing Kol to slaughter the New Orleans Coven. The Dark Dimension TO Specials Personality Appearances Episode Count: * 10/113 (TO) * 6/95 (TVD) * 6/22 (TOS) * 22/243 (Total) (TO S2) * The Puppet Mistress (possessing Sophie, resurrects self) * Buried Beneath * Revivify * Falling Slowly (flashbacks) * All I Need * Pretty Wicked Things * The Destroyer (TO S5) * Walkabout (as a spirit) (TOS) * Abomination * Wild & Free * Age of Extinction * The Fourth (hallucinations) * The Sociopath (flashbacks) * Overseer (as a spirit) Trivia * Esther implies that her plan to kill Angelique was merely a front so she would be allowed to return to life. Given her extremist views on nature's laws, it may be likely that itself was a ploy and she never intended to die in order to bring Kol back. Her complex personality is a mystery even to her husband. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Canonical characters